plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Plazmowy Groszek
Plazmowy Groszek to rzadki wariant Groszkostrzelca występujący w Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare i Garden Warfare 2. Postać ta jest przeznaczona do grania na średni dystans. Posiada standardową ilość punktów zdrowia względem swojej klasy. Potrafi ładować swoje pociski, przez co mogą one zadawać większe obrażenia przeciwnikom. W pierwszej części Garden Warfare wariant ten otrzymuje każdy gracz przy pierwszym uruchomieniu gry, zaś w drugiej części jego odblokowywanie się jest standardowe dla większości postaci grywalnych (poprzez zebranie pięciu elementów postaci). Opis w Albumie z naklejkami Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare The Plasma Peashooter shoots peas. Peas that are entire universes unto themselves. Peas of swirling, twirling galaxies, home to millions of stars, Peas with enormous nebulae that dwarf you and I, Peas sewn of the very fabric of space time, from which the infinite possibilities of the cosmos are born. Designed by Lefran Estera Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Plazmowy Groszkostrzelec strzela groszkami, które same w sobie są całym wszechświatem. Groszkami złożonymi z galaktyk i milionów gwiazd. Groszkami utkanymi z materiału czasoprzestrzeni, w której rodzą się nieskończone możliwości kosmosu. Projekt: Lefran Estera Opis w grze Przytrzymaj przycisk strzelania, aby naładować jego ataki. Każdy poziom naładowania jest silniejszy od poprzedniego! Wygląd 100px|right|thumb|Wygląd w Garden Warfare Całe ciało Plazmowego Groszka jest niebiesko-granatowe. W pierwszej części Garden Warfare jego oczy są białe i świecą, zaś w drugiej części Garden Warfare są one ciemne i nie emitują żadnego światła. Także w Garden Warfare 2 Plazmowy Groszek bardziej przypomina podstawowego Groszkostrzelca, tylko że z niebieskim ciałem zamiast zielonego. Ulepszenia 250px|right *'Superpositional Peas' – szybsze przeładowywanie *'Stronger Gravitons' – więcej amunicji *'More Quarks' – większe obrażenia Odblokowywanie Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare W tej części gry Plazmowego Groszka otrzymuje każdy gracz po zakupieniu i uruchomieniu gry. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 W tej części gry Plazmowy Groszek odblokowuje się po zebraniu pięciu elementów postaci. Strategia Grając jako Plazmowy Groszek Plazmowy Groszek jest postacią nie wymagającej większej wprawy w celowaniu. Nawet jeśli nie wyceluje się w przeciwnika, jest szansa, że otrzyma obrażenia obszarowe od pocisku. Wariant ten dobrze sprawdzi się w przypadku, gdy przeciwnik schowany jest za zasłoną, gdzie nie może być trafiony przez pociski. W takim przypadku należy strzelać w miejsca znajdujące się w jego okolicy (podłoże, ściany). Warto także wykorzystać możliwość ładowania pocisków, gdyż dzięki temu taki zombie otrzyma więcej obrażeń, czyniąc atak skuteczniejszym. Podczas ładowania się ataku najlepiej schować się za zasłoną, która daje też możliwość łatwego oddania strzału (takim miejscem jest np. dach domu). Takie działanie spowoduje, że w spokoju będzie można naładować swój atak. Grając przeciwko Plazmowemu Groszkowi Grając przeciwko Plazmowemu Groszkowi, najlepiej jest grać w taki sposób, by nie znaleźć się naprzeciwko niemu, gdyż stajemy się wtedy łatwym celem do zaatakowania. Jeśli zauważymy, że Plazmowy Groszek ładuje pocisk, warto jest wtedy wykorzystać wszelkie sposoby, by znaleźć się za jego plecami. Jest wtedy duża szansa, że nie zdoła utrzymać pocisku i wystrzeli go w losowe miejsce, a sam stanie się podatny na atak. W przypadku, kiedy jesteśmy atakowani przez niego poprzez wykorzystanie ataków obszarowych, należy oddalić się od miejsca, w które uderzają pociski. Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *W momencie jego odblokowania nie potrzebne jest kupowanie paczek z naklejkami w celu zdobycia ulepszeń, ponieważ automatycznie je posiada. Tak samo dzieje się w przypadku Jagodostrzelca, Cyfrowego Kaktusa, Chestera Pożeracza i Dr. Chestera. Plazmowy Groszek jako jedyny z nich nie jest postacią promocyjną. **Jest jednym z dwóch Groszkostrzelców, który nie wymaga kupowania osobnych paczek z naklejkami w celu odblokowania. *Jest jedną z sześciu roślin, które potrafią ładować swoje ataki. Pozostałe to Mistyczny Słonecznik, Kaktus z Przyszłości, Elektrocytryn, Ognista Róża i Lodowa Róża. *W Garden Warfare 2 jego wygląd został zmieniony względem pierwszego Garden Warfare. Jego ciało stało się jaśniejsze, a oczy przestały świecić. *Jest to jedyna postać w Garden Warfare 2, która przy strzelaniu z ładowanego ataku nie wykorzystuje więcej amunicji niż przy standardowym strzale. Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Warianty Groszkostrzelca Kategoria:Rośliny grywalne z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 en:Plasma Pea